DC Robins
A man who wanted everyone to believe he was a great success but turned out to be anything but. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, DC Robins was always obsessed about wanting to succeed and show off to everyone that he had truly made it. He was voted to most likely succeed when he left Grasmere Valley High School and he went off into the big world to make a name for himself. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 He has just moved back into Grasmere Valley and has been invited to the big Mega School Reunion for Grasmere Valley High School which is set up by Mrs Holland and takes place as the golf course in Rose Park Heights. He seems to try and big himself up and boast about his great achievements since school. The likes of Marianna Carpenter are really impressed by how much he had achieved and that he has become the big shot he always wanted to be.However it is soon revealed that DC Robins is anything but the man he portrayed himself to be. During the night Barb and Tommy have been at the reunion retelling the harrowing story of their daughter Veronica which had been a media sensation and as a result of their appearance upon the insistance of Marion Richards, they ended up getting loads of donations to support Veronica. Their had even been an autobiography of Veronica detailing her harrowing story. There had been some suggestion that Veronica didn't exist but Barb and Tommy defiant that she wa show a picture to prove such a fact. Instead however it proves anything but. Mr Love, one of the guests at the University discovered that from the picture that the one taking the photo as seen in the reflection was none other than DC Robins himself. As he made the discovery DC confesses all and begins to tell the truth that Veronica is a scam and did not exist. DC was in fact the one who ghost wrote the autobiography of Veronica and explained that Veronica was initially being played by Poppy Masters, Paul Masters's daughter. What happened to Poppy is revealed as she was groomed on the internet by Barb and Tommy who wanted to use her as Veronica in order to get as much money as possible without working. Poppy doesn't want to do this but feeling ashamed as what she had done by willing to runaway with an non existent online boyfriend she begins to inhabit Veronica. Everyone is beyond shock at this reveal. However the story gets worse as it is later revealed by DC that Louise Masters, Poppy's mother, having initially not know where Poppy was had found her whereabouts and that she was under Barb's thumb. Having divorced her husband and not willing to let go the fact that Paul had done no wrong doing she decides to leave Poppy who was pleading for her mother to take her with Barb just so she could continue to profane Paul's name. In the end with Poppy trying to break free, Barb pushes her to a glass table and she ends up dying as a result. Louise being contacted after this event is told to dump the body at Paul's house underneath so when found he could be arrested. Paul is livid and he soon goes after Louise who had caused him so much grief and knew what happened to her daughter. Tristian leaves Louise flat and both Louisa and Paul for his aggression are arrested by Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson. As a result of his involvement in the scam, his reputation is shattered and he is also taken away to prison.